In order to keep ride comfort, running stability and steering feeling of the vehicle satisfactory, the vehicle is equipped with a suspension for buffering unevenness of a road surface. As an example of a vehicle suspension, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-link vehicle suspension including five suspension arms called a trailing arm, a leading arm, an upper arm, a lower arm and a control arm.